


Covert Operations

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Toby's relationship is threatened to be exposed.





	1. Covert Operations

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

*******

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em. This is just for fun. Please don’t sue me.

Summary: C.J and Toby’s relationship is threatened to be exposed. Sequel to Battleground and Armistice.

********

Part 1

"Tell me why I have to go to this thing again."

"Carol," C.J. called to her assistant as she searched through piles of papers on her cluttered desk. "I need the HUD stats on-"

"The Illinois project," Carol supplied fluently in a manner borne from working closely with the Press Secretary for the past several years.

Without missing a beat, C.J. answered Toby’s question on the phone. "Because they’re going to raise a couple million dollars for the Democratic party at this thing, most of which will go directly to re-electing the President in two years." She took the file Carol handed her and placed it in her briefcase along with a half dozen briefing books and files.

"And," he prodded.

Her assistant was halfway to the door, when she called her back to hand her a memo. "Carol, it’s ‘Israeli’, not ‘Israelian’; and there is no ‘c’ in ‘Barak’." She turned back to her conversation with Toby. "And..." she trailed off as she slid her chair over to the computer to check something. "And someone on the President’s staff should make an appearance. You’re from New York and you know a lot of the local politicians that’ll be there. You’re the natural choice."

"And?"

C.J. sighed heavily, before giving him the reply she knew he had been fishing for the entire time. "And, Leo has deigned this fundraiser the perfect opportunity to torture you."

"Yes." He paused, then asked only halfway rhetorically, "Why does he want to torture me, C.J.?"

"I can’t imagine," she deadpanned. She glanced at the clock on her desk. "Hey, weren’t you supposed to be there 15 minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she replied. "Well, unless you have something else to discuss so you can prolong going to this thing a little longer, I should probably hang up now."

"Wait, C.J."

A smile slowly spread across her face as she set the papers down and leaned back in her chair. "Yes, Toby," she answered, trying to sound frustrated, but failing miserably.

There was a long pause, then his deep voice asked in all seriousness. "What are you wearing?" Her throaty laughter rang through the phone.

C.J. heard Sam yell Toby’s name. "Go," she ordered, still laughing. "Behave yourself."

"I don’t deserve this, C.J."

"I know."

"Toby," Sam yelled again.

"I should go," he sighed.

"Okay"

He hung up the phone as Sam rushed through the door that connected their hotel rooms. He was struggling to put on his jacket, tie his shoes, and comb his hair all at the same time.

"Toby, we were supposed to be at the thing twenty minutes ago!" Out of breath, he ran to the full length mirror and tried in vain to straighten his tie. "Why didn’t you tell me we were running late?"

"One, _you_ are running late," Toby replied. "I have been ready the entire time. Two, I didn’t want to ruin a good thing."

"We’ve probably missed the receiving line," Sam reasoned. "I guess we can say there was a emergency we had to deal with. They’ll probably buy that."

"That’s a good idea, Sam. In fact, why don’t we tell them there is a crisis we have to handle in Washington and just skip the whole thing altogether."

"We can’t."

"Why not," Toby asked.

"Because, my best bet is at some point in the night, Leo will call Frank Thomson, the guy who is hosting this thing, and check up on us. Okay," Sam turned around. "Let’s go. Oh, wait! I forgot my cufflinks," he explained racing back into his room, leaving Toby to roll his eyes.

"Take your time," he yelled.

********

C.J. knocked on the connected door between her and Josh’s office and opened it slightly. "Josh, I’m heading out. Josh," she repeated when she didn’t get an answer. Peering into his office, she found it cloaked in shadows, the only light came from the small reading lamp on his desk. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out her friend slouched down in his chair, staring abstractedly out the window.

He jumped startled, as she lightly touched his shoulder. "Wha-?"

"Josh," she said, her voice filled with concern. His face was pale and haggard. His normally sparkling eyes were devoid of life. "What’s wrong?"

He rubbed his temple tiredly. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because right now you’re bearing a remarkable resemblance to my little brother, Ryan, when he was seven years old and I told him there was no Santa Claus," replied C.J. matter-of-factly.

"C.J.-"

"Get up," she ordered and started to help in with his coat.

"What are you doing," he questioned.

"I’m going to take you to Rick’s and buy you a beer."

"C.J., I’m really-"

"Josh," she said warningly.

"Okay."

Now wearing his coat and scarf, Josh grabbed his bag and started to follow C.J. out of his office into the nearly deserted corridor. "You told your little brother there is no Santa Claus?"

"In my defense, I was only nine years old and had just found out myself from a schoolmate. And like any good sister, I wanted my brothers to be as devastated as I was."

********

"Here you go, Mr. Zeigler." The bartender set a bourbon on the rocks on the black marble bar-top.

"Thank you." Toby took his drink and not for the first time that night contemplated exactly what he had done to Leo to merit this torture. Sam was understandable. He was dating Leo’s only daughter. He was also carrying on a possibly damaging friendship with a hooker. There was no question in his mind that Sam deserved this.

Josh, Toby believed, was also another one who deserved to bear the brunt of Leo’s anger. Between insulting the Christian Right on national television and briefing the White House Press Corps on a nonexistent secret plan to fight inflation, Josh had earned any torment Leo saw fit to heap upon him.

Toby, on the other hand, had done nothing. He was completely innocent. He had gotten Mendoza confirmed. He was influential in procuring WH-147’s passage through Congress. Not to mention, having to play referee in Josh and Mandy’s daily quarrels. For that reason alone, Leo should have granted him a reprieve from this damn thing.

He took another drink of his bourbon and pulled uncomfortably on his tight collar, then turned slightly to look out at the large crowd gathered in the banquet room of the Plaza Hotel. Hundreds of men and women dressed up in their finest attire, drinking champagne, and engaged in meaningless exchanges trying to impress another.

_This_ , he decided, was the seventh level of hell.

********

"Another beer, please."

"Josh, you’ve already had two," C.J. said.

"And I would another one," he squinted to read the waiter’s name tag, "Jason." He turned back to C.J. and continued what he was saying. "So I was telling her about Joey-"

"What about Joey?"

Josh ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you," he said as the young guy sat another bottle of beer on the table. "Joey and Kenny are headed back to California in," he glanced at his watch, "oh, about half hour ago. She got a job in Waylend’s campaign."

"Isn’t he running for mayor in-"

"Santa Barbara," Josh finished her sentence. "Yeah." He paused, then said, "It’s not like we ever... you know, but there was definitely a certain thing between us; a kind of a fighting-flirting thing. I just wish..." he trailed off.

"You wish you had had more time to see what could happen," concluded C.J. softly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And you were talking to Donna about this?"

"I wanted to know if she thought I should say something to Joey before she left, or if-- Donna is always telling me what she thinks about everything else. And the time I actually _ask_ for her advice, she gets mad!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "She said something about having better things to do than concern herself with what was going on between me and Joey. I don’t understand, C.J. In the beginning, she encouraged me to go after Joey."

"Ah, so finally we come to the real problem," said C.J. in understanding. "You’re upset because you and Donna had a fight."

"No, we didn’t," Josh countered. "A fight usually consists of two or more people yelling or hitting each other. This was Donna not speaking to me unless it was work related and generally avoiding me all day. I’m pretty sure she’s angry at me for something, but I just can’t figure out what!"

"Josh, if it’s bothering you that much, call her and ask her what’s wrong."

"I can’t."

"Why not," asked C.J.

He took a long swig of his beer. "She has a date with some local gomer tonight. She’s probably at Chuck E. Cheese right now with 40 year old guy named Milton who still lives with his parents."

She rolled her eyes as Josh continued to wallow in his misery. "Do you get tired of being alone, C.J.," he asked seriously. In one of those rare moments that few people ever saw, Josh was stripped of his pride and overblown ego; his eyes revealing the vulnerability underneath. "I spend all day doing work that I enjoy with people I like and admire, then I go home and..." he sighed and shook his head. "It’s empty."

"I know, Josh," she answered sympathetically.

"Yeah," he replied and took another drink. "Well, at least you’re assistant isn’t mad at you."

C.J. looked away from his gaze uneasily and sipped her beer. It had been five months since she and Toby started their relationship, and although she was the one who decided not to tell anyone, sometimes she felt guilty for keeping it from her friends, especially Josh.

"Wait a moment." his eyes grew wide. Through his semi drunken haze, he saw the myriad of emotions that flashed across C.J.’s face. The pieces came together in his mind. "You’re seeing someone," he gasped.

  

  

  


	2. Covert Operations 2

********* 

See part 1 for disclaimer

*********

Part 2

Sam was under no illusions as to why he was designated to attend this thing. And despite Toby’s assertions, he knew it was not because he had done anything to deserve Leo’s torment. No, he was there because he had a role to play; a function to fulfill.

Leo did not send Sam to New York to expound upon the President’s domestic policy with his exquisite eloquence and remarkable rhetorical skill; though he had mastered the art of multitasking and had done that as well. Nor was he there to persuade the guests to donate money to the DNC; though being the resourceful guy he was, he had also found the time to accomplish that. And he was not sent to befriend the gentlemen and charm the ladies; with his wit and natural charisma, though he couldn’t be blamed for accomplishing that as well. No, he had a specific purpose that night. An unenviable job. He was to keep an eye on his boss.

As White House Director of Communications; it is Toby Ziegler’s job to represent the President to the public with the written word in speeches and press releases, and to represent the President in person to public servants and interest groups in key strategy meetings. It was when those two were combined and Toby had to represent the President in person to the public, however, that made Leo nervous.

Brusque, gruff, blunt, and abrupt were all words that could be ascribed to Toby when it came to personal interactions. His only saving grace being that he was almost always right. In fact, Sam was hard pressed to think of a time when Toby was wrong. Unfortunately, when talking to people who were about to write a check for a few thousand dollars for your boss, that wasn’t exactly the best time to beat them in an argument, no matter how wrong they were.

That was where Sam came in. His job for the evening was damage control. Sam was to: if possible, stop Toby from inflicting damage on the guests; and at the very least, apologize and try to make up for it when he did.

Toby had surprised Sam, however. He had remained uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. The evening was almost over and Toby had yet to incite into rage or terrifically insult anyone. And while Sam recognized that this fact should be comforting, it only served to unsettle him. What the hell was going on?

Approaching his boss, Sam recognized the older gentleman talking to Toby as Congressman Gergan from New York’s Ninth District. Sam’s first instinct was to speed up his pace to reach the two men before the inevitable argument broke out. Gergan was generally looked upon by the White House Senior Staff as a snake willing to sell his mother for a vote, just exactly the type of politician Toby abhorred.

Glancing up to Toby’s face, however, Sam was shocked to see not indignation, nor thinly controlled hatred. Sam wondered if Toby was even listening to the older man’s ramblings. He looked as if he were preoccupied with his own thoughts. Perhaps, Sam thought, he was rewriting the President’s speech to the NAACP scheduled for next Wednesday. Or maybe he was preparing his arguments for the strategy meeting on gun control on Monday. Sam disregarded both of those theories immediately. Neither could account for the almost -- tranquil? --expression on Toby’s face.

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted as he approached the two men. He grinned and reached to shake the older man’s hand. "Congressman Gergan, I’m pleased to see you here." To his own credit, Sam thought he sounded rather sincere.

"Mr. Seaborn," the Congressman greeted him. "I was just explaining to Mr. Ziegler how I believe the amendments I’ve attached to WH-204 will serve only to strengthen the bill. They have taken away any arguments Republicans can use to claim we are weak in foreign policy. And with the amendments, the bill will accomplish it’s goal of aiding the impoverished citizens of military dictatorships, while remaining tough on the dictators themselves. Don’t you agree, Mr. Ziegler?"

Toby blinked, unceremoniously snatched from a daydream of C.J. to the harsh reality of the ignorant Congressman. "No, I don’t," he replied calmly after a few seconds. "I believe they’re only the latest in a long line of examples that prove you give little to no priority to actually helping people and all priority to what will keep you in office."

Sam looked on in surprise at how calm and placid Toby remained while lambasting the Congressman. "The amendments you’ve attached only give a very superficial appearance of remaining tough on military dictators," he continued, "when in actuality they will not affect the dictatorships in the slightest. They will, however, limit the number of those ‘impoverished citizens’ that will receive aid. The White House has offered a bill that would aid a large number of the the world’s citizens in significant amounts while simultaneously helping American businesses. Your amendments would, in effect, render the bill toothless and barely worth the paper it would be printed on." He paused to take another drink of his bourbon only to find his glass empty. "Excuse me," said Toby and walked away.

"Well, I,I,-" the Congressmen sputtered. "That’s completely untrue," he finally declared indignantly.

Taking his eyes off Toby, Sam turned to face the older man. "Toby’s right. The sole issue you care about is your own preservation. You’re not a public servant, you’re a public parasite. The only thing you’ve got going for you is your membership to the Democratic Party, and by the way you continually undermine the President’s efforts, soon that’s not even going to be enough to protect you," he snarled. "You’re up for re-election in less than a year and if you are counting on any financial support from the DNC, you might consider being slightly more concerned with the President’s agenda and a little less concerned with your own." With that, Sam left the Congressman standing in the middle of the room speechless.

He started for the bar where Toby was, unable to help the small smile that threatened to dance on his lips. That was the first time he had the opportunity to play ‘bad cop’ to Toby’s ‘good-- well, maybe not good -- indifferent cop.’ It was fun!

He was almost to the bar, when a small group of partygoers pulled him into a heated debate on campaign finance reform.

********

"Another bourbon on the rocks," Toby ordered. He glanced at his watch. Just a little longer. Then, he could go back to his room and call her. He wondered what she was doing right now.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind him.

Toby turned around to see the woman addressing him. His first thought was that she bore a remarkable resemblance to C.J. Except her hair was a little blonder than C.J.’s and maybe a few inches longer. Her eyes weren’t quite as large and luminous as C.J.’s. And, her face a slightly rounder than C.J.’s. In fact, now what Toby looked closely, he realized she didn’t really look like C.J. at all.

"Yes?"

"You’re Toby Ziegler, President Bartlet’s Director of Communications," she asked smiling.

"Yes."

"I’m Laney Reeves," she introduced herself. "Senator Atwood’s new Chief of Staff. I overheard what you said to Congressman Gergan and I just wanted to tell you that I completely agree. Too many politicians are overly concerned with what will get them re-elected and not what’s the right thing to do. I’m afraid the phrase ‘vote your conscious’ is met with too many blank stares these days."

Toby nodded. "That’s true. Congressmen should vote their conscious," he said, then added, "as long as their conscious is in agreement with the President."

"And what if the President is wrong," she challenged.

"It’s my job to make sure he’s not," answered Toby simply.

She didn’t respond immediately, instead gazed intently into his eyes. He didn’t as much blink under her intense scrutiny. ‘This is the big leagues, Laney’ she thought to herself. ‘You’ve made it.’ An amused smile spread across her face. "I’ve been warned about you."

"I should hope so."

For a few seconds, Laney wasn’t exactly sure how to react to that statement. When she saw a small twinkle in his eye, she started to laugh.

Sam had finally broken free of the anxious crowd of guests and continued to head for Toby, when he saw his boss talking to a stunning blonde. Unable to see Toby’s face, Sam saw the woman smiling and laughing. As he approached them, he could start to hear their conversation.

"I’d like to talk to you more," the woman said, her voice sultry. "Maybe we could have dinner sometime?" _Way to go, Toby!_

"I’m going to be busy in the next few weeks with the State of the Union, but if you can call my assistant, Ginger, and see if she can set up an appointment," Toby answered after a moment, Sam’s trained ear picking up the reluctance in his tone. "Is there a particular issue you would like to discuss?" _Toby, are you blind? The woman just asked you out!_

"Actually," she replied with a shy smile, " I was thinking more along the lines of a personal, not business, dinner." _I told you._

Sam could hear Toby clear his throat uncomfortably. _I can’t believe it. He’s going to turn her down. Toby, what the hell are you thinking? Here is a beautiful woman asking you out. What could possibly stop you from-_

"I’m involved with someone," Toby said quietly.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. _What?!?!_

********

"I can’t believe this," Josh exclaimed loudly. "You know what this reminds me of? This reminds me of the story, uh," he struggled to remember the name. "Rumplestiltskin," he snapped his fingers triumphantly.

A look of utter confusion comes over C.J.’s face. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yeah. You know, the guy went to sleep and when he wakes up, like 100 years has passed and everything has changed. You know the story."

She sighed, "That’s Rip Van Winkle, Josh. Rumplestiltskin was the little guy who weaved straw into gold."

"That’s who I feel like!"

"You have an overwhelming urge to weave straw into gold, huh?"

"No, C.J." he replied almost exasperated. "I’m talking about the Van Winking guy. I feel like him. He-- is who I feel like right now."

"Josh-"

"This is exactly like that!"

"Josh-"

"Well, not quite, but almost!"

"Josh, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I’m talking about Mr. Van Wimple going to sleep for a 100 years, then wakes up to find everything different! I’m talking about me burying myself in the Breckenridge confirmation for over a month. And when it’s finally over and I join the land of the living again, I find out that," he counts off on his fingers, "Joey is moving back to California and doesn’t tell me until the day she leaves; Donna gets angry at me when I actually ask for her advice, she’d rather go out with some nudnik to the Wendy’s drive through or something; and now I find out that you-"

"Josh," interrupted C.J. "You constantly belittle and demean any guy that Donna happens to be seeing, yet you expect her to listen to you talk about your love life and give you advice?"

Josh stops in the middle of his rant to think about what she was saying. His eyes narrowed. "What’s your point?"

Oh, boy. C.J. hated to bring out the big guns, but he had forced her into a corner. Besides, it was about time he faced up to his feelings. "My point is, I think you automatically consider any man in Donna’s life a loser, because you’re jealous."

"Wha- Jeal- C.J.- I’m not-." The words tripped and fell off his tongue, slightly slurred from the combination of three beers and a sensitive system. Finally, he gathered his thoughts and replied indignantly, "I’m not jealous!"

She shrugged. "I’m just saying-"

"That’s ridiculous," he cut her off. "Donna’s my assistant. Nothing more. I mean, she doesn’t even get me coffee," insisted Josh. "I’m not jealous," he reiterated, though not quite convincingly.

C.J. decided not to call him on it, though. "If you say so, Josh." He’d have to learn to deal with his feelings for Donna eventually. Besides, she had gotten him off track, and that was enough.

"I’m not," he said again. "And don’t think you can change the subject, Claudia Jean."

_Damn._

"Now, you tell Uncle Josh everything."

"Uncle Josh?" She smiled bemused and sipped her beer.

"What’s his name?"

"No."

"What?"

"I’m not telling you his name, Josh."

"Why not?"

"Because you’d take that information and do something stupid," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I would not!"

"Yes, you would," she argued. "You’d pull some strings and have the FBI check him out. You’d call the IRS and talk them into auditing him." C.J. sighed. "And in your incredibly sweet, but exceedingly bothersome way, you’d probably confront him yourself and demand to know what his intentions towards me were."

Josh was silent for a few seconds, then said, "Those aren’t necessarily bad ideas, C.J. I could-"

"Josh!"

"Okay, okay," he relented. "What does he do? Does he have a job?"

"Yes, but I’m not going to tell you."

"So it’s someone I know," exclaimed Josh. "Now, we’re getting somewhere!"

"I didn’t say that," she said defensively.

"Oh, come on, C.J. You won’t tell me, because I know the guy and you’re afraid I’ll figure it out." When she didn’t say anything, he persisted. "You’ve got to give me something, Claudia Jean." He paused, then grasped her forearm and spoke dramatically, "He’s not a Republican, is he?"

"No!"

Josh let out a deep breath. "Oh, thank God. You had me scared there, Claudia Jean." He smiled. "So, how long have you been seeing this guy?"

"About four months," answered C.J.

"Four months," he exploded again. "Four months and you didn’t say anything?!"

She shrugged. "It never came up."

His eyes grew wide with surprise. Never came up?! Finally, he settled on asking her, "Why are you here with me, and not with Mr. You-Won’t-Tell-Me-Anything-Except-He’s-A-Democrat Guy?"

"Because you are a near and dear friend that I haven’t spent enough time with lately," C.J. responded sincerely. And then added, when Josh looked at her skeptically, "And, he’s out of town."

"Ahhh," he replied understandingly. He finished his beer. "Four months?"

"Get over it."

"Okay." Josh reached across the table to hold her hands. "Tell me, C.J., and this is important." He gazed into her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Good," said Josh. His eyes began to twinkle and he smirked mischievously. "Is the sex good?"

"Josh!"

********

"What’s Mr. Best-You’ve-Ever-Had gonna think about this?"

C.J. flipped the switch inside the door, flooding with bright light, causing Josh to groan in pain. "Josh, if you don’t stop calling him that, I swear I’ll call Donna and tell her you’re drunk."

"I am not drunk," he denied vehemently.

"Sure, Josh."

"I’m not," he yelled, then quickly grabbed his head and moaned.

C.J. turned him around and pushed him down the long hallway. "Last door on the right."

"I remember."

"Take off your clothes, except your boxers," she emphasized. "This is extremely important, Josh," C.J. called after him, then muttered, "I’m not ready for a surprise like the last time."

"I’ll try to find those sweats you left here and be in there in a minute," she said as the phone started to ring. "Hello?" Her eyes light up and her voice softened. "Hi."

She heard a yelp and turned to see Josh bounding down the hallway, his headache long forgotten. He had obviously been in the process of getting undressed as his shirt and pants were now gone, leaving him in his white undershirt and blue pinstriped boxers. Amusingly enough, he had failed to remember to remove his tie before taking off his shirt, so it now hung around his neck in a loose, haphazard manner. Before she could react, he grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello, Mr. Magical Mystery Man," he said into the phone, then flashed C.J. an arrogant smile.

  

  

  


	3. Covert Operations 3

********* 

See part 1 for disclaimers

*********

Part 3

Josh glanced to see a look of alarm frozen on C.J.'s face. He flashed her a smug smile and continued before the person on the other side of the phone could speak. "I'm Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff. Now, in case you don't know what that means, it means I have the ear of the President of the United States; who is by the way, also the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces."

C.J. groaned and covered her head with a pillow from the couch. Gaining confidence, Josh barreled forward, "And I think I should warn you, mi compadre, he thinks of C.J. as a daughter. So, if you ever hurt her, I promise you, you won't be able to find a single place on earth to hide from the 82nd Airborne when they come looking for you, 'kay?"

Peeking over the pillow, she watched Josh's expression go from one of arrogant confidence to one of sheer horror. "Toby!" he yelped, his eyes wide with panic. "No, I didn't mean-- I thought you were-- No, I didn't know-- Yes, Tob--," he sighed resignedly and was quiet for a few seconds. "I have a sensitive system," he finally said in defeat. She watched in amusement as he flopped down on her couch, the phone still to his ear. 'Help me,' he mouthed desperately to C.J., who just laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, Toby." Josh closed his eyes and started to bang his head against the wall. "Yes." Certain Toby had everything taken care of, C.J. went to her bedroom to search her dresser for the pair of sweatpants Josh left there several months earlier when he helped her paint her kitchen.

When she came back a few minutes later, the scene hadn't changed. Josh was still quietly listening, occasionally mumbling 'yes,' and massaging his forehead tiredly.

Finally, he handed the phone back to C.J. and took the sweatpants from her hand. "I'm going to go kill myself now," he muttered.

She watched him stumble down the hallway to the guest bedroom and shut the door before she spoke into the phone. "What did you say to him," she scolded.

"I honestly don't remember," answered Toby honestly. "I was too busy wishing you were here with me to enjoy this obscenely extravagant hotel suite courtesy of the DNC. Why didn't Leo send you instead of Sam?"

"Because, he prefers the Press Secretary to be where the press are," she answered. "And they were in my press room all evening talking about the House vote on Campaign Finance Reform next Tuesday."

"And?"

"And," she sighed, "sending me instead of Sam didn't fit into Leo's elaborate, Machiavellian scheme to torture you."

"Yes."

"Yes." C.J. smiled. "Oh, Toby," she said, remembering what she wanted to tell him. "Steve asked me to comment on Congressman Caddell's latest tirade on a local television show in his district last night."

"What was Caddell's latest diatribe," he asked.

"Quote 'The President and his followers in Congress believe they can pull the wool over the public's eyes come next Tuesday. I promise you they are in for a surprise. The American public will not remain ignorant nor stomach their hypocrisy any longer.' Unquote."

"How did you answer?"

"Vague and unsubstantiated threats from Congressman Caddell notwithstanding, the President will continue to give the Campaign Finance Reform bill his full support. And he is confident that on Tuesday the House will make the right decision and pass this bill on an issue that is extremely important to the American public."

Toby was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Do you think he has something?"

"I don't know. I checked around, but no one seems to know anything."

"Well, it's probably nothing."

"Yeah." She paused, then said, "I should go check on Josh."

"I take it that you told him you were involved with someone."

C.J. sighed. "He kind of figured it out. We were at Rick's having a beer and," she waved her hand in the air, "he, you know, guessed that I was seeing someone. I said yes, but wouldn't tell him who."

"It sounded like Josh had more than just one beer," observed Toby.

"Yeah, he had a bad day."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," she answered.

"Okay."

Silence fell over the phone. Neither wanted to hang up. "Goodnight," said C.J. finally.

"Night."

Reluctantly C.J. hung up and set the phone down on the coffee table, then walked back to the guest bedroom. She was surprised to see some light streaming through the slight crack of the door. Pushing it open, a big smile spread across her face as she spied Josh lying atop the still made bed, like he had collapsed.

Quietly, although C.J. had to wonder if anything short of an announcement that all Republicans moved to Vancouver could wake him, she went to the closet and found a blanket. Covering him, she gently kissed his forehead. "You really are sweet sometimes," she whispered.

********

Sam paused outside of the door. He was going to have to play this carefully. His first impulse when he saw Toby race out of the fundraiser after turning down the blonde, was to follow and confront him about his mystery woman. Thankfully, his good sense quickly kicked in and he realized that the straight forward approach wouldn't work with Toby. His boss was an extremely private person and definitely would not respond well to teasing.

In fact, maybe he should just leave Toby alone altogether. That would probably be the best idea.

Nope. This was too good to be true. Everyone knew about Sam's love life. He had to suffer through all of their "good advice" and teasing. It was time to focus on someone else. And if that must be Toby, then be that as it may. Sam was going to have to be careful about it, but the pay-off would be worth it.

Here we go.

"Hey, Toby," he said cheerfully and walked into room, when his boss opened the door.

"Yeah?"

Sam didn't let Toby's annoyed tone affect him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No."

"I just wondered since you left the thing pretty abruptly," Sam continued. "I thought something might have happened."

"No."

Okay. He wasn't going to make this easy. But, then again, Sam didn't expect him to. "Who was the blonde woman I saw you talking to?"

"Umm.. Senator Atwood's new chief of staff; Ms. Reeves, I think."

"She's good looking."

Toby looked at him oddly. "Are you asking me to introduce you, Sam? Don't you think you have your hands full with the call girl and the boss' daughter?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I was just saying..." he trailed off. Sam glanced to Toby's hand and despite everything, still found himself surprised to see his ring finger bare. He also noticed the cell phone Toby held. "You calling someone?" It was a desperate attempt, Sam knew, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"C.J."

Sam felt his eyes grow wide with shock. C.J.! C.J. and Toby? He didn't see that one coming.

"I just called her to see if any catastrophes occurred without me there," finished Toby calmly.

Oh, that made more sense. "What did she say?"

"Caddell is threatening some nonsense about Campaign Finance Reform." He shook his head and sighed, "Vague; nothing substantiated. I don't think it's anything."

"Yeah," Sam agreed quickly, his mind preoccupied.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Toby looked at him quizzically. "Do you need something? 'Cause if not, could you leave?

"Sure," he answered. "Goodnight."

As he closed the door behind him, Sam thought to himself, 'This isn't over, yet.''

  

  


	4. Covert Operations 4

**********

Part 4

Josh groaned and threw his arms to cover his head as the beeping grew incessantly louder. In the back of his tired, hung over mind, he concluded the wildly objectionable sound must be some kind of warning of a nuclear attack. Good thing he gave that stupid NSC card back to Leo, he decided. Now he didn't have to worry about heading to the nearest bunker or airplane and could just lay in this nice, warm bed and sleep. If only that damn beeping would stop.

"Josh!"

Mumbling something unintelligible, he tried to further bury his head under a pillow.

C.J. ripped it from his hands and tore the blanket off his body. "Josh, you have to get up right now," she ordered.

The sudden rush of cold air against his skin jolted him awake. He shot up, only to grab his head and fall back to the bed groaning. "C.J., the room is spinning, my head is pounding, and I seem to have developed some kind of ringing in my ears."

Racing around the room in search of the source of the obnoxious noise, C.J. finally picked up one of his shoes. Holding it upside down and shaking it, she caught the beeper as it fell out and tossed it to him unsympathetically. "We have to get to the office."

His red rimmed eyes narrowed as he read the message on the small screen. "Does this really say what I think it does, or is this just a horrible nightmare?"

"Both," she answered sharply and threw the suit he wore the day before on the bed. "Get dressed," ordered C.J., already heading out the door. "I've already called a cab. It should be here in a few minutes," she yelled.

********

Leo looked up to see the two rush into his office. C.J. was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and dark red cardigan. He figured she had been already awake for a couple hours. Josh, on the other hand, looked like death on a trisket, as Zoey was so fond of saying.

"Margaret," Leo bellowed as he took in the younger man's blood-shot eyes and the grey hue of a complexion; his condition unfortunately all to familiar. When his secretary appeared in the doorway, Leo instructed, "Bring Josh a cup of strong, black coffee and a bottle of aspirin."

Looking appropriately embarrassed, Josh ducked his head to avoid his boss' scrutiny.

"What's going on with WH-203, Leo?" C.J. quickly brought the discussion back in focus.

The Chief of Staff sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "One of our friends on the other side of the aisle is saying that Caddell is talking behind closed doors about going to the press with evidence regarding Davidson and illegal campaign contributions."

"Christ," cursed Josh in disgust.

"Let me get this straight," C.J. said, her eyes wide with horror. "Four days before a critical House vote on campaign finance reform, Congressman Caddell is going to go to the press with some kind of evidence that involves the House Minority Leader and illegal campaign contributions?"

"Yes."

The House Minority Leader, whom aside from President Bartlet, is probably the most high profile supporter of campaign finance reform," she said.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Leo turned to look at his deputy, who was downing the handful of aspirin Margaret had supplied him. "Excuse me?"

"Who are we getting this from," clarified Josh. "Are they reliable?"

"I didn't drag you down here on the word of some junior gofer in Majority Council office, Josh," replied Leo, his tone tinged with anger and frustration that, in all honesty, had little to do with his deputy. "This is from a high level Republican Congressman who happens to support Campaign Finance and doesn't want to see the bill derailed by eleventh hour theatrics!"

Realizing he was taking his anger out on the wrong person, Leo took a deep breath and continued, "And we need to work fast to make sure that doesn't happen." He started to shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk. "Margaret is calling your support staff in." He wondered for a brief moment why Josh suddenly looked like he was going to be ill, then quickly dismissed it. "Toby and Sam were on the first flight out of New York this morning and should be here-" He was cut off by the sound of an enraged voice thundering through the hallway.

"Can just one goddamn thing go right around here?!"

C.J. looked to Leo. "I think they're here," she deadpanned as Toby came crashing through the door, followed closely by Sam.

Toby unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor. "Murphy's Law of this White House must read that we will always and forever be screwed when we try to get something done!" He looked around the room at his co-workers, his voice adopting a lecture tone. "Do you know what we did wrong?"

"We tempted fate," Sam answered, no doubt by rote. His monotone voice matching the weary expression on his face.

"Damn straight!"

Sam ran his fingers through the short, black spikes of his hair and sighed tiredly. Ignoring Toby as he continued to mumble about 'tempting fate' and 'very bad luck', he turned to address Leo. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"We don't know," the Chief of Staff answered. He looked around the room to his staff, who were now all quiet and waiting his marching orders. "C.J. - get on the phones. We need to know who has it, when they're going to run it, what they're going to say about it, and, you know, what exactly it is." She nodded smartly, already jotting notes on her notepad. "Sam, Josh - work the House. Josh, take the Republicans; Sam, the Democrats. We can't afford to lose any votes. I'm going to be in meetings with the President and Nancy McNally all day talking about the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty, so you all report to Toby."

He paused to breath and turned to the glowering man. "Toby - I need you to handle the Minority Leader's staff. I've already talked to Ross Brady, Davidson's Chief of Staff, and made it clear that they are to give you their full cooperation. Brady is working on contacting Davidson. Apparently the Congressman was spending the morning sailing. Talk to him. Maybe he has an idea what kind of evidence Caddell might have. In any case, we need to know if there is any truth to it."

"Caddell is a blowhard, but he isn't Lillienfield," Josh interjected. "Once he starts dealing in specific threats, he delivers."

The room was quiet for a moment as they all recognized the accuracy of Josh's assessment. "Yeah," Leo said, breaking the silence. As he started towards door that connected his office to the President's, the senior staff took that as a signal to get to work. "Report to Toby," he called after them. "Toby - keep me informed."

The halls immediately filled with loud voices as they filed out of the room for their offices.

"I want those Congressmen married to yea votes," hollered Toby as Sam and Josh were simultaneously dictating lists to Cathy and Donna of members of the House they needed to talk to.

"Ed and Larry are here," Bonnie announced.

Toby addressed the two Congressional liaisons. "Josh and Sam are talking to the swing votes. I need you two to focus on the votes firmly in our column. Calm them down. Don't get specific, but assure them that we are handling it and nothing will stop the bill from passing. Bonnie will help you." He turned to catch CJ racing down the corridor.

"Carol, get me Ted Walls from the Post."

"Why Ted?" Toby asked, matching her fast pace.

"He hears everything," she answered. "And off the record, he's a big supporter of campaign finance reform. I'm hoping he knows who Caddell has been or is planning to talk to and will tell me."

"Talk to me as soon as you know something."

"Yeah," she said as they turned a corner. "Make sure Davidson's press secretary doesn't say anything until I talk to him. In fact, I don't want anyone in that office to say anything to the press unless it's 'no comment.'

"Yeah."

As they reached their neighboring offices, she came to a stop and looked at him. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment everything and everyone around them melted away, as they silently acknowledged each other. The moment was quickly broken as Carol called, "Ted Walls in on the phone."

The corners of C.J.'s mouth quirked up in a small smile as she turned and headed to her office.

"You said it was probably nothing," he called after her, the edge in his voice slightly diminished.

"You agreed," she yelled back.

He sighed and muttered under his breath, "yeah," then turned to his office.

"Ross Brady is on line two," said Ginger.

"Okay," he said. "I need the campaign disclosure reports on both Congressmen Caddell and Davidson."

"From the last election?"

"From all elections."

*******

"The New York Times is running it," C.J. reported as Toby hung up the phone, or more correctly, slammed down the phone. "It'll be in tomorrow's paper."

"What does Caddell have?"

She sighed and ran her slender fingers through her hair. "Mark Howerton wouldn't tell me the specifics," said C.J. "But, the gist is Caddell is claiming Davidson accepted over $100,000 in illegal soft money contributions in the 1990 campaign from the heads of some major aviation businesses. The upside is all of the evidence is circumstantial and of course, the fact that it allegedly happened ten years ago."

"What''s the downside?"

C.J. shrugged. "According to Mark, the evidence is circumstantial, but there's a lot and it's fairly compelling. And although Davidson's never been on the transportation committee in the House, those particular companies have received several lucrative government contracts in the past ten years. The perception isn't good," she concluded.

"No, it isn't," agreed Toby. "Ginger! I need to see Sam and Josh the next free moment they have, and then I'll need to talk to Leo."

Ginger nodded and said, "Ross Brady is on the phone. He's says Congressman Davidson will be arriving in the office in about five minutes."

"Tell him I'll call him back in about ten minutes and tell him that I'm not happy."

"I'm going to see what I can do to soften the blow with the Times," C.J. said and left for her office.

As she passed Carol's desk, her assistant said into the phone, "can you hold for a moment?" Then, she looked at C.J. "They're starting to pick up the scent," she warned, referring to the press corps.

"I'm busy," replied C.J. "And can you get Mark Howerton back on the phone?"

"Sure," Carol said, then turned back to the phone. "C.J.'s busy right now, Steve, but we'll let you know as soon as she has something to say." She was quiet for a moment, then said, "She's playing 'Battleship' with Admiral Fitzwallace. Last I heard, she just sunk his tanker."

*******

When Sam emerged from his office several hours later, the scene was markedly more calm. Ed, Larry, and Bonnie were in the Roosevelt room still calling Congressmen, but it didn't look like there were any deserters. C.J. and Toby were holed up in Toby's office on a conference call with Davidson's office working on a press statement from the Minority Leader. The bullpen was relatively empty, except for Cathy and Ginger at their desks, busily typing memos.

Taking advantage of the break in the storm to address the shocking news from the night before, Sam approached the two women. "The two of you should be ashamed," he said, feigning disappointment.

"What are you talking about, Sam," responded Cathy.

"I'm just saying, you pride yourselves on knowing everything that goes on here, yet I know probably the biggest piece of gossip of the year before you do," he bragged.

The memos quickly forgotten, Cathy and Ginger rose from their desks. "What do know," Ginger asked excitedly.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed it, yet."

"Sam!"

He paused dramatically, then said with a smug smile, "Toby isn't wearing his wedding ring anymore."

It was quiet for a moment, while they digested his news. Then, to Sam's surprise, Cathy said, "That's it?"

"What do you mean," he yelped.

"He stopped wearing it a few months ago," Ginger shrugged and headed back to her desk.

Sam's mouth opened in shock. "Why didn't someone tell me?"

"We thought you noticed," replied Cathy aloofly.

"I don't believe this! Next you'll tell me you know who he's dating."

Both Cathy and Ginger's heads snapped up. That was news. "Aha," Sam declared triumphantly. "I do know something you don't."

They wasted no time in firing questions at him.

"He's dating?"

"Who?"

"How?"

"When?"

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know. I don't know! All I know is last night at the fundraiser, I overheard a woman ask him out and he told her he was involved with someone."

They exchanged glances.

"Do you think?" Cathy questioned.

"I don't know," was Ginger's answer. "Maybe."

"What," Sam cried out in frustration. "Tell me!"

Cathy shrugged and explained, "Maybe Toby just said he was seeing someone to let her down easily."

"But why did he take off his ring," Sam countered. "I'm telling you, he's got a girlfriend."

Silence filled the air again as they looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

********

Josh tensed up when he saw Donna walk into his office. She hadn't yelled at him, yet, or given him the silent treatment like he had feared. Then again, they had been extremely busy all day. Maybe she was just waiting until things were calmer to be mad at him.

He blinked in surprise when she sat the mug she was carrying on his desk. "You brought me coffee? Have you done something to it," he asked suspiciously.

"You'd certainly deserve it if I did," she retorted. "What were you thinking, Josh? How many times do I have to tell you that you have a del-"

"Would you stop saying that!"

"Well you do." She sighed, "Did you do anything that you'll need to warn C.J. about? Do you even remember?"

"Actually," Josh said, excitement creeping into his voice as he remember the previous night's revelations, "I was with C.J. and you'll never guess what I found out about our little Claudia Jean."

"What," asked Donna warily.

He grinned impishly then said in a sing-song voice, "C.J.'s got a boyfriend."

 

 

TBC

  


	5. Covert Operations 5

Adrenaline coursed through his body. His hands tapped against his leg excitedly as he crossed the street. Toby was sure he could hear his heart beating in his ears. If he were Josh or Sam, he would be announcing, 'I'm the man!' to everyone he encountered. It was only the fact that his maturity level was above one of a teenage boy that stopped him. Well, that and it was two in the morning and as he didn't see anyone around.

The day was ending considerably better than it began, he thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment. The first thing he saw as the door swung open was her.

Moonlight poured through the large picture window, illuminating her sleeping form and casting a soft ring of light on the crown of her strawberry hair. She had fallen asleep on the couch, her glasses still on and an open briefing book lying on her chest. Quietly, he sat next to her in the small space created where her long legs bent and rested against the back of the couch.

A small smile touched his lips as he gazed lovingly at her. Even asleep, she had such a vitality about her; an alluring energy. She had changed into her favorite pair of flannel boxer shorts and one of his CCNY sweatshirts. With her hair loosely pulled back in a clip, she looked more like a college student instead of the Press Secretary for the President of the United States. One would think she had fallen asleep while cramming for an Anatomy final, and not while reading a briefing book on 'The potential economic and political impact of the new EPA proposal on air emissions standards.'

Carefully, he lifted the book from her hands and set it on the floor, then removed the glasses perched on her slender nose and placed them on the coffee table. Turning back to her, he lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Toby knew he should let her be, but once he touched her, he always found it near impossible to stop. Of their own volition, his hands began to softly caress her skin. They ran over her delicate features, the feel of her burnt into his memory, yet always feeling like the first time.

In the corner of his awareness, he could sense her drift into consciousness. His focus, however, was centered on the finding the smooth skin behind her ear with his lips, then traveling down the line of her jaw. Meanwhile, his right hand played with her hair, as his left moved down the side of her body to gently stroke her bare leg, paying special attention to the small area behind her knee.

Her soft sigh resonated to the center of his soul. Toby felt her hot breath on neck the moment before she began to plant kisses there. Her hands went to his back, then journeyed slowly downward, as the kisses and touches grew more intimate. As their mouths moved closer, he watched her golden eyes peek open from beneath her long lashes, darkened with desire. Toby took a moment to look into her passionate gaze, before finally capturing her lips. Wordlessly, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

********

He held her close, her bare back pressed firmly against his chest. Toby could hear her breathing slow as she began to fall asleep. Placing his lips next to her ear, he whispered, his voice deep with emotion, "I love making love to you."

"I love you," she sighed drowsily.

********

It was nine in the morning, when C.J. woke up alone. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she rolled out of bed, slipped on Toby's robe, and went into the living room where she found him watching Sportscenter and reading the morning papers. Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not human," she murmured, kissing his temple. "I'm beginning to think you never sleep."

Leading her around the couch, and guiding her onto his lap, Toby smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied. "Where did you go last night? You didn't tell anyone."

"Toby shrugged. "I just had something to take care of."

Her eyes narrowed, remembering the excitement in his voice and the way he rushed out of the office. "What did you do and who did you piss off?"

Toby raised his eyebrow. "You have such little faith in me?"

"On the contrary," laughed C.J. "I have tremendous faith in your ability to piss people off."

"Well, thank you for that," he said with a straight face. "I can tell you that you will not have to do any damage control with the press on Monday."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope," he smiled. "I'd rather do this," said Toby as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I woke you up last-"

"No," she stopped him, covering his mouth with her palm. "Never, ever apologize for that." Removing her hand, she whispered, her mouth practically touching his, "I love making love to you." His arms tightened around her body as they kissed passionately.

********

"I can't believe you didn't trust me."

"Sam-"

"I mean it, Mallory. When you said you would go sailing with me, I had hoped that meant you trusted me. But, you didn't. You thought I would capsize the boat."

"Sam, you did capsize the boat."

"That's not the point," he replied as they entered the executive entrance to the West Wing and started through the labyrinth of corridors. "The point is, you brought an extra set of clothes because you thought I would capsize the boat."

"You also brought an extra set of clothes," she pointed out.

"Because I've been sailing with me before," exclaimed Sam. "Previous experience tells me I'll need them. But, you just assumed it. Without prior knowledge, you assumed that with me at the helm, you would end up in the water."

"My father told me about your previous experiences sailing, Sam" she explained. "I would never have thought of bringing clothes otherwise."

"Really?"

Mallory rolled her eyes. "Really, Sam. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," he admitted. They walked through the communications bullpen towards his office.

"Why did we come here again," she asked.

Sam began scanning the multitude of legal books on his shelf. "I'm writing a speech on air emission standards and I need one-" he paused as he looked closer at one of the books, then pulled it from the others, "-of these," he finished.

*******

Josh walked out of his office to refill his coffee mug (Donna had gone back to her no-coffee policy), when he saw his assistant answer her phone. He walked up behind to hear who it was. Although it looked like despite Caddell's attempts to derail it, they hadn't lost anyone on the campaign finance reform bill. But they certainly have any breathing room and Josh was on duty that day to look out for potential problems.

"Okay," Donna said into the phone and pulled up his schedule on her computer screen. She shot Josh an admonishing look as he started to pump his fist in the air as he watched her erase his appointment with Rep. Christy for the next day.

His celebration quickly came to a halt when Donna replied to the person, presumably Christy's assistant, on the phone. "The only time he has this week is lunch on Thursday." She ignored him as an expression of terror crossed his face, and Josh quickly began to shake his head and mouth, 'NO,' while frantically waving his hands in the air to get her attention. "Okay, 12:30 on Thursday," continued Donna.

"Donna," he began to whine as soon as she hung up the receiver. "Call him back and cancel."

"No." She went back to typing a memo.

"Reschedule."

"No."

"You have to," pleaded Josh. "He's going to insist on going to that damn place that only serves tofu and bamboo shoots. The only meat they have in the place is fish that they refuse to cook. I can't eat that."

"Take a sack lunch, Josh," Donna said without looking up. As he turned and went back to his office, his shoulders slumped; she jumped up to follow. "You know what I was thinking?"

"That you have way too much power in this relationship," he mumbled as he sat down.

Taking the seat across from him, she smiled sweetly. "No, I know I have exactly the right amount of power," she replied. "I was thinking about what you said about C.J. and her boyfriend."

"What about it?"

"Well," Donna started, then paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts. "Do you think Toby knows?"

"Knows what," came another voice.

Josh looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway with Mallory next to him. "Hey, Mal. Sam, I didn't think you were coming in today"

"I had to get a book," he replied, then glanced at Donna. "Do you think Toby knows what?"

She looked at Josh, who had a goofy smile on his face. "I meant to tell you yesterday, but then things got, you know," he trailed off, waving his hands. "The other day, I found out that C.J. has been seeing someone for four months now."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Josh nodded his head enthusiastically. "She wouldn't tell me who he was, though."

Donna explained her thoughts. "And I was just wondering if Toby knew, because," she paused, "well, we always thought he kind of had a thing for C.J."

"You don't have to worry about Toby," Sam said. "At the fundraiser Leo forced us go to the other night, I heard a woman hit on him, and Toby told her that he was already involved with someone."

"Maybe, he-" Donna started, but Sam quickly cut in already knowing what she was thinking.

"And he's not wearing his wedding ring anymore."

Understanding smiles began to spread slowly across Donna and Mallory's face. Josh and Sam, however, continued to talk.

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming," Josh remarked.

Sam nodded. "Well, at least we don't have to worry if Toby will get jealous. "He's got his own girlfriend."

Mallory glanced to Donna. "They really don't get it, do they," she asked incredulously.

"Nope."

"And they help run the country?"

"Reassuring, isn't it," deadpanned Donna.

"Get what?" Sam threw up his hands in frustration. What was it with women talking about him in confusing and vague half sentences?

Mallory rolled her eyes. "Toby and C.J. seeing each other," she said, drawing out each word slowly as if talking her schoolchildren.

"How do you figure that," asked Josh, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," Sam added, just as mystified.

"Let me," Donna told Mallory. "I've had more experience at this." She turned back to the boys. "Think about it. C.J. and Toby, neither who have had a real relationship since the President was elected, are both involved with someone at the same time?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Sam argued.

Donna continued as if she hadn't heard him. "C.J. wouldn't tell Josh the guy's name or even what he did, so that probably means Josh knows him. And we know it isn't Danny."

Sam and Josh reluctantly nodded their heads. It was well known through the west wing grapevine that that hadn't worked out. It was clear they weren't convinced it was Toby, though.

She sighed. What would it take? "Josh, C.J. told you that her boyfriend was out of town Friday night. Then, last night, when you asked her if she wanted to order Chinese with us, she told you she was going home because he was back." Donna could see the lights coming on. "Sam, you and Toby were out of town Friday night, and returned yesterday." It was time for the knock out punch. "Neither of them are here working."

Josh and Sam slowly turned to look at each other, identical gleams of mischief dancing in their eyes. "We've got some planning to do," Sam said with Josh nodding his agreement.

Now Mallory and Donna were the ones confused. "What do you mean," Mallory asked.

"We have to decide how to use this information to our advantage," explained Josh matter-of-factly.

"No," Donna immediately spoke up. She was about to say more when the phone rang. "Josh Lyman's office," she answered, then handed the phone to Josh. "It's Toby."

"Hey, Toby." Everyone was quiet as they listened to Josh, who was basically silent, occasionally uttering, 'yeah' and 'okay.' Finally, he looked up and said, "He's right here. Let me ask him." Josh put his hand over the phone, and looked at Sam. "Toby wants to know if you have the President's speech on air pollution done."

Sam tightened his grip on his bag, which held the book he retrieved for the speech and nodded his head.

"He says yeah." Josh listened for a moment, then glanced back to his best friend. "Toby said if it's not on his desk when he walks in the door tomorrow morning, he's going to tell the President you need a detailed history lesson on the EPA."

"Got it."

"Okay, Toby," replied Josh. He looked up to the others with a big grin. "Hey, Toby. I'm trying to get a hold of C.J. Do you know where she is?" A slight pause. "I don't know. I just thought you might have talked to her."

********

Toby hung up the phone and looked over to C.J. who was busy reading the Post and eating a bagel. "We've been spotted," he said.

"What do mean?"

"At the thing Friday night, a woman asked me to dinner and Sam overheard me tell her that I was already involved with someone."

"A woman hit on you," C.J. said, putting the papers down. "Who was she?"

Toby stifled a laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"No," she replied defensively. She sighed as he kept regarding her questioningly. "So Sam knows you seeing someone. He's talked to Josh?"

"Yeah."

"And they think you and I are together?"

"Josh can't even hide his poker face over the phone."

C.J. laughed. "How long do you think it took them to figure it out?"

"How ever long it took Donna to explain it to them, I suppose."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

A dangerous glint sparkled in his black eyes. "I have an idea."

 


	6. Covert Operations 6

 

Part 6

 

"Morning, Spanky."

'And let the games begin,' Sam thought gleefully as he looked up to see CJ join him in Leo's otherwise empty office. "Good morning, CJ" He watched as she settled into her usual spot on the couch and began to help herself to the muffins and coffee set out for the staff meeting. "Congratulations," he said.

Without missing a beat, CJ replied evenly, "Thank you."

Before she could inquire about the cause of his praise, he continued, "You and Toby must be happy." Sam studied her face intently as she looked up from the wire reports she was reading. Her eyes narrowed in what looked to Sam like genuine confusion. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek.

"Well, I'm sure we are, Sam, if I had a clue as to what you were talking about," said CJ, her tone tinged with amused exasperation.

She's good. Of course, Sam didn't expect anything less. One didn't rise to the position of White House Press Secretary by being an open book. Transparent was a word rarely used to describe CJ Cregg. "I was just referring to the work you did with the Times," he smiled innocently. "You got the story buried on page 16. And I don't know how you and Toby did it, but you managed to successfully spin Caddell's bombshell into an argument for campaign finance reform."

CJ smiled. "That's why they pay me the big bucks," she said sarcastically and went back to reading the wires.

'And the first hand goes to Ms. Cregg,' the small voice in Sam's head announced. That was okay, though. The plan wasn't to declare victory immediately. No, he and Josh had much more interesting ideas. Sam didn't even try to cover the smile that lit his face at that thought. He was about to say something more, maybe casually mention the blonde that was flirting with Toby at the thing on Friday, when the man in question entered the room deep in conversation with Leo.

"You want me to get into it in my meeting with him today?"

"Take his temperature," answered Leo. "How firm is his stance."

"Yeah," Toby sighed as he reached across the table for a blueberry muffin. Sam thought he saw Toby's hand brush against CJ's knee, but the movement was so quick, he couldn't be sure. Their expressions didn't give anything way, either. This wasn't going to be easy. But if it were easy, then it wouldn't be any fun.

"Sam?"

His head snapped back to look at Leo. "Yeah?"

The older man glared at him over the rim of his glasses. "EPA and air standards?"

"Yeah, it's finished," Sam answered. "Although, it would help if I knew exactly where we were coming down on this."

"Well, we don't yet," replied the Chief of Staff, glancing over the President's schedule for the day. "So deal with it."

"Yeah."

Leo looked up. Something was missing. He counted the people in the room. "Where's Josh?"

"He'll be here in a moment," Sam answered. "He's working the phones, trying to get a nose count on 203."

"You guys won't believe this," Josh bursted into the room.

"We gained votes," Leo said, while Margaret handed him a stack of phone messages.

"We gained 11 votes," Josh announced breathlessly, undaunted by the lack of excitement in his boss' voice. "And," he continued, "you'll never guess who lead the way."

"John Oliver."

"John-" Josh stopped, as all eye's in the room, except Leo's, went to Toby, who wore an innocent expression on his face and took another bite of his muffin.

"So that's where you went," CJ said softly.

"How'd you do it," Josh asked incredulously. "Oliver wasn't loud in his opposition to the bill, but I talked to him a couple times and he was damn solid in the nay column."

Toby glanced over at Leo, who answered, "Let's just say that Davidson isn't the only Congressman with questionable campaign finances."

Sam looked back to Toby. "How did you find it?"

CJ couldn't help but chuckle softly, as she watched the corners of Toby's lips curl up in a smug smirk. "One of Oliver's aides doesn't quite agree with his boss' stance on the bill and directed me where to look."

"Okay," Leo said, directing their attention back to him. "So, at last count we're 17 votes up on 203. According to the overnight polls, the Times story hasn't had much impact, but I don't want to lose our momentum. CJ - work with the President on his answer if and when he gets a question at the thing."

CJ nodded and scribbled a few notes on her notepad. Toby added, "Get the focus back on the bill. We can't afford to antagonize Davidson. We need him on a lot of other things besides 203."

"Yeah."

"Josh," Leo said. "I need you to go to the thing today with CJ and the President. Carolyn Black will be there and wants to talk to someone about midterms."

"'Kay," agree Josh.

Leo took off his glasses and looked at his staff. "What's next?"

*********

Ginger was hanging up the phone, when she saw her boss return from his lunch meeting. "What's my schedule," asked Toby as he set a turkey sandwich on her desk.

She rolled her eyes with amusement while pulling up his schedule on her computer. This had become their daily routine since she started working as his personal assistant almost two years ago. Every day, when he would go for lunch, Ginger would ask him to bring her an apple or banana from the mess. Every day, he would mumble something inaudible. And every day, he would come back with some kind of sandwich. Then, to counter any argument that he was being sweet, he would demand something as gruff as possible.

"You have a meeting with Ed and Larry in an hour," she replied. "A budget meeting at two; conference call with Congressmen Stewart and Walker and Kantor at Justice at three thirty-"

"What about," he interrupted.

"Uh," Ginger searched the screen for the answer, "stronger antitrust legislation."

Toby scratched his forehead and sighed heavily. "What else?"

"Staff at five."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," she replied, and handed him a stack of papers. "Here are your messages."

"Okay, don't schedule anything after staff tonight," Toby instructed as he shuffled through some files on her desk, generally making a mess of her system. "And hold my calls," he said as the phone began to ring.

"Toby Ziegler's office," Ginger answered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ziegler is busy at the moment. If you will leave your name and the nature of your call- And at what number can you be reached, Ms. Schaffer?"

His head snapped up. "Ginger," he barked. "I'll take it. What line?"

"One moment, m'am," she said into the phone, then covered the receiver and yelled back to Toby. "Line two."

It wasn't the fact that the caller categorized the message as personal, that piqued Ginger's curiosity, or even that the voice sounded like a young woman. It was something about the tone of her boss' voice. She tried to put her finger on it. It had a sense of urgency to it; which, considering the work place, wasn't that unusual. No, this time his voice didn't have his typical tone of irritation or annoyance. In fact, it almost sounded like he was happy to get this call. But, that couldn't be right, could it?

'I'm telling you, he's got a girlfriend,' she heard Sam's voice echoing in her mind. She jumped up, grabbed a few random papers, and then rushed into Toby's office.

Accustomed to his assistants walking in and out of his office for various reasons, Toby didn't give her a second glance as she walked over to the file cabinets and began to sort through some files.

"That's fine," he said into the phone. "We'll just move it back an hour. I'm looking forward to it, too. Okay, the Four Seasons at eight. See you then, Jules."

Jules?

Placing the file she was pretending to look through back in it's spot, she closed the cabinet drawer and started for the door.

"Ginger?"

Nervously, she turned around to see Toby already engrossed in some papers. "Yes?"

"Close the door on your way out," he said, without looking up. "I'm going to make a few calls, then I need you to take down a letter before my meeting with Ed and Larry."

He didn't look up from the copy of Sam's air pollution speech, until he heard the door shut. An evil grin crossed Toby's face as he reached for the phone and began to dial.

*********

"Who am I talking to," the President asked. "And please, don't tell me it's the National Association of Salmon Fisherman or the Organization of Elk Hunters or something."

"No, sir," CJ said, smiling. "It's-"

"Hunters don't like me too much," he interrupted. "I can't figure out why."

"Well, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your position on gun control, Mr. President," replied Josh sarcastically.

The President nodded seriously. "I'm sure."

"You're talking to members of Citizens for Clean Politics," CJ answered. "Charlie has your speech."

The President took off his glasses. "I'm giving a speech strongly advocating campaign finance reform to a group of people who've paid $1,000 a plate?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've gotta love politics, CJ."

She laughed as they started to climb out of the limousine. "Yes, sir."

"And why are you here," the President asked Josh.

"Uh, Leo sent me to talk to Carolyn Black about-"

"Carrie Black is here?"

"Yes, sir. She wants to talk about midterms," Josh explained as they entered the lobby. It had already been cleared by the Secret Service, except for an older, diminutive woman and a couple of men. When she saw the President, she said a few words to the men, who nodded and walked a respectable distance away to wait.

"Carrie," President Bartlet greeted her warmly.

Like Mrs. Black's aides, CJ, Josh, and Charlie stood several feet away, while the President and the National Chairwoman of the DNC talked.

"So," Josh started. "How's your Man of Mystery?"

"Josh-" The ringing of her cell phone stopped CJ.

"CJ Cregg."

He watched as she quickly turned, her back to him, and walked away a few steps. Used to the antics of the senior staff, Charlie paid little attention as the Deputy Chief of Staff hid behind a marble pillar near CJ and strained to hear her conversation.

"We just got here. No. An hour or so, I guess. The Four Seasons at eight? Yeah, that's fine. Okay."

"Josh?"

He whipped around to see the President eyeing him inquisitively, Mrs. Black standing beside him. "Yes, sir?" Josh replied sheepishly. By this time, CJ had hung up and joined the group.

"Hello, Mrs. Black."

"CJ, it's good to see you." She turned to Josh. "Shall we?"

"Mr. President," Charlie called, holding the President's speech in his hand.

"One moment, Charlie." He turned to CJ who was still watching Josh with a pleased expression on her face. "I trust you won't be too hard on the boys."

"Excuse me, sir?"

A small smile danced on the President's lips. "You know what I'm talking about Claudia Jean. Whatever it is you and Toby have cooked up to teach Sam and Josh a lesson."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, and her mouth opened then shut without saying a word. Finally, CJ laughed unbelievingly. "What did you have to promise Mrs. Landingham for her to tell you?"

"CJ," he said, acting hurt. "I have the FBI, the CIA, and the Secret Service working for me. I don't have to bribe my secretary for information." When it was clear she wasn't buying it, he sighed dramatically. "I haven't seen red meat for two weeks, CJ. She's turning me into a vegetarian without my consent, and now I'm not even allowed to complain."

"A high price to pay, sir," CJ feigned seriousness.

"Mr. President," Charlie called again, this time slightly more insistent.

"Yeah," President Bartlet replied, then turned back to CJ. "Especially for confirmation on something I've been expecting since the campaign."

Shocked, she stood motionless as the doors to the grand ballroom opened.

"The President of the United States!"


	7. Covert Operations 7

 

Part 7 

  


Sam was sitting at his desk, his brow furrowed, staring confused at a letter in his hands, when his assistant burst into his office and closed the door. "Sam!"

"Cathy," he interrupted without looking up, "This is a letter from Rob Forsyth from the AFL-CIO, and he mentions the tickets he gave me for the Orioles - Yankees game. Asks me if I enjoyed them."

"You wanna send him a letter to thank him," assumed Cathy. 

Sam looked up and took off his glasses. "Well, I can see where you would think that. But here's the thing, I never received the tickets and therefore I didn't have the opportunity to enjoy them." Cathy nodded in understanding. "Do you have any idea what he could be talking about?"

"The Orioles - Yankees game," she asked. "Was that on Wednesday?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

She thought for a minute, then replied, "Oh right. He had a meeting with Toby last Monday and stopped by afterwards to say hello, but you were on the Hill. Anyway, he thought you might like the tickets, so he left them with me to give to you."

"And you didn't give them to me," Sam concluded. 

"Right." 

"Why not?" 

"The game was on Wednesday," she explained. When it was clear by his expression that he wasn't following, she sighed and said, "You had a meeting with Wick and Sugerbaker that night, that," she added quickly as he opened his mouth to protest, "you really couldn't cancel." She fixed her gaze on him, daring him to argue.

Recognizing the futility of such an action, not to mention fear of what she would do if he tried, Sam finally grimaced in resignation. "Did you have a good time at the game, Cathy?"

She bubbled excitedly. "It was awesome. Yankees won in double overtime. And our seats were fantastic, right on the third base line."

Biting his tongue, he said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my tickets." 

"I knew you'd feel that way," she replied, ignoring his sarcasm. 

As she turned to leave, he called, "Cathy, be sure we send a thank you card to Rob."

"Right." 

Her hand was on the handle when she remembered what she had come for. "Oh, Sam. You'll never guess what Ginger just told me."

********* 

"Is she in," Josh asked as he walked past Carol's desk. 

"No," CJ's assistant answered, shuffling through briefing books and files. "She's in the Situation Room, sitting in on the President's briefing on Libya."

"Has something happened?" 

"Nothing new," replied Carol. She found the file she was looking for and started to read through it for a final time before she gave it to CJ. "She's just getting some questions in the press room and wanted to make sure she knew what she was talking about when she answered."

"Always a good idea," he said. 

"Yeah." 

"The situation is pretty complex." 

"Yeah," she agreed, slightly preoccupied with her reading. 

"Not to mention the labyrinthine aspect of our foreign policy towards the region," added Josh. When she didn't reply, he looked over her shoulder. "Czechoslovakia is misspelled."

With a soft sigh, Carol closed the file and turned her full attention to Josh. With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she asked, "Would you like me tell CJ you need to talk to her when she gets back?"

Flashing the boyish grin he always used to get out of trouble, Josh said, "No, that's okay. I'll just catch her at staff." He took a few steps away, then turned around and asked casually, "Carol, do you know what CJ's eight o'clock meeting tonight is about?"

Her smile disappeared. "What meeting?" 

"Doesn't she have a meeting scheduled for eight tonight?" 

Carol searched her books for some clue about a meeting, but couldn't find anything. "I don't have anything about one," she fretted.

"I must have misunderstood," Josh said smoothly. He was too busy mentally congratulating his detective skills to notice his attempt to assure CJ's assistant had failed miserably. "See you later, Carol."

********* 

When CJ returned from her briefing fifteen minutes later, she found Carol frantically scouring her desk. "Did you lose something?"

Carol's head snapped up to face her boss. "Do you have a business meeting tonight at eight?"

"No," CJ cocked her head questioningly as her assistant collapsed back in her chair breathing a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"Josh mentioned a meeting," she answered. "But I didn't have anything written down, so I-"

"What exactly did he say," interrupted CJ. 

"Uh..." Carol thought for a moment. "He asked what your eight o'clock meeting tonight was about."

A slow smile came over CJ's lips. Bait taken. 

********* 

"He called her Jules?" 

"Yes." 

Sam shook his head disbelievingly. "Toby?" 

"Yes." 

"Called a Ms. Juliana Schaffer, Jules?" 

"Yes, Sam," Cathy sighed. 

"I don't understand," he mumbled under his breath. "I thought-" 

"Did you say something?" 

Sam paused thoughtfully, then asked, "Did Ginger say if she recognized the woman's voice?"

"She didn't." Cathy glanced at her watch, her enthusiasm for the newest piece of gossip waning with every passing second.

"She didn't say or she didn't-" 

"She didn't recognize the woman's voice, Sam," she replied testily. 

"Okay," he yielded quickly. She was almost to the door, when he decided to press his luck and ask. "Cathy, he said eight o'clock at the Seasons?"

Caught off guard by his question, she simply answered, "I think so." 

"Okay." 

She stared at him for a few moments, then her eyes narrowed. "No." 

"What?" 

His pathetic attempt to look innocent only served to strengthen the conviction in her tone. "No, Sam."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, not fooling his assistant for one moment.

A minute passed silently as she stared intently at him. Finally, she spoke, her voice low. "When Toby catches you and proceeds to torture before ultimately killing you, my name better not pass your lips, Sam."

Her attitude didn't dampen his obvious enthusiasm as he grinned and watched her leave, before picking up the phone, quickly dialing the number from memory.

"Hi," he said after a moment. "I was wondering if I could pick you up a little earlier tonight? Say around seven thirty?" He shrugged subconsciously. "I can't wait to see you. Okay. I'll see you later, Mallory."

********* 

"Donna, where are the-" 

"On your desk," she answered, continuing to sort through the mail. 

Josh took a step towards his office, when suddenly he realized his bullpen was practically empty. "Where is everyone? What time is it?"

"Gone; and twenty to eight," replied Donna. 

"I gotta go." 

That got her attention. "What," she exclaimed as she stormed after him. 

Josh was standing behind his desk, haphazardly throwing files into his book bag. "I have to leave."

"What about the notes Ms. Black's office sent over for midterms? You said we needed to review them so you could finish your report for Leo."

"We'll do it tomorrow," he shrugged. 

You don't have time tomorrow, Josh," retorted Donna. "Besides, I canceled my plans because you said we had to do this tonight. You are not leaving this building until we have this done."

Josh thought for a moment, then coming to a decision, he grabbed his coat and began to put it on. "Grab the papers and your notebook," he ordered. "We'll do this over dinner, my treat."

"And I get this weekend off." 

"Donna!" 

"Take it or leave it," she said firmly. 

"Take it," he sighed. "Hurry." 

********* 

"Would you care for a drink?" 

"Yeah, we'll have-" the man started, when the younger woman interrupted him. 

"Two ginger ales." 

The waiter couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips at the blonde's tone and the look she was now giving her date. He had heard that tone and seen that look many, many times with his own girlfriend, and he found it immeasurably more enjoyable when it was directed at someone else. "Two ginger ales," he repeated dutifully and left the couple alone for what he was sure would be a fun conversation.

"Donna," he whined. 

"Josh, we have work to do," she replied. "When it's done, you can have your scotch. But, I'd suggest you stick to only one drink," she grinned wickedly. "You don't want to have to explain to Leo why you came to work hung over twice in a week."

"Donna!" 

"You have a delicate system, Josh." 

"Would you stop saying that," he said, a little too loudly, as the waiter returned. Josh rolled his eyes at the sympathetic look the boy was giving him.

"Two ginger ales," he said, setting the drinks on the table. "Would you like to order something to eat?"

"Not at the moment," answered Donna. "Thank you." 

She reached into her bag and pulled out the files. "I'm going to go to the ladies room to freshen up, and when I get back, we are going to work on this."

********* 

"Mallory?" 

Looking up from her reflection, she saw her friend standing behind her. 

"Hi, Donna." 

********* 

Sam was on his way back to his table from the bar, when he heard a familiar voice arguing with a waiter.

"Look, I'm paying the bill. Just do what I say and bring me my drink." 

"Josh?" 

"Sam!" 

The waiter took advantage of his customer's distraction to escape to the safety of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here," they both asked at the same time. Before either could respond, however, they were interrupted by a third voice.

"That's what we would like to know." 

Cringing, Sam and Josh turned to see Mallory and Donna looking at them warily.

"What do you mean," Josh asked weakly. 

"Sam changed our reservations from Phoebe's to here at last minute, because he just remembered that the head chef at Phoebe's doesn't like him," Mallory stated skeptically.

Josh snorted and glanced over to his best friend, who just shrugged, when Donna added, "And you were in such a hurry to get here, you promised me the entire weekend off."

"What's going on," Mallory asked. 

Josh was about to make up something when he saw familiar face out of the corner of his eye. "Sit down," he yelped and grabbed Donna, pulling her down; Sam doing the same thing with Mallory.

"Joshua," Donna cried. "What in the hell do you think..." her voice trailed off as she followed his astonished gaze. All four sat in shock as they took in the sight of CJ and Toby standing together in the entrance of the dining room. Toby, CJ, and another man and woman.


	8. Covert Operations 8

 

*********

Part 8

"Checkmate."

The President looked up from the chessboard to glare menacingly at his opponent. With an indignant puff of his cigar, he growled in a deep voice. "You know, sometimes I really regret teaching you how to play."

His tone only served to make the other man's smirk grow. "And by 'sometimes', you mean?"

"When you beat me."

"We could have played pool."

The President snorted derisively. "I taught you to play chess, because I was tired of you hustling me at pool." He scowled as his oldest friend laughed. "Leo, I've spent half of the day promising the public that we're going to pass 203, and the other half reassuring our bigger financial supporters that we're not turning our back on them. I have like 400 pages of nonsense in my office to read. Abbey is out of town and my youngest daughter is on a date."

"Charlie's a nice boy," said Leo.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a boy and he's out on a date with my daughter," the President continued. "All I ask is for a relaxing game of chess with my best friend and instead you-"

"Pummel your ass," Leo finished, still smirking.

Jed threw his hands up in the air. "I get no sympathy."

The Chief of Staff laughed again. "Not when I've spent the day talking to members of the House; pleading, imploring, threatening, and basically blackmailing some of them to get 203 passed; when I have about 500 pages of nonsense in my office to get through; and when my only daughter is on a date with Sam Seaborn."

"Sam's a good guy," teased Jed.

"He's a guy and he's on a date with my daughter."

The President looked thoughtful, then slowly smiled. He was waiting for just the right time to tell Leo his newest discovery and it looked the perfect opportunity just presented itself. "It's spring, Leo. Love is in the air."

"You're are suspiciously cheerful about that, sir," Leo observed and began to reset the board, "considering your youngest daughter appears to be affected."

"Zoey and Charlie, Sam and Mallory," he paused, "CJ and Toby." The President looked up to catch the look of shock, horror, and astonishment only to see a very sang froid expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah," Leo agreed offhandedly. "Makes you wonder who's next. Even Margaret's met some doctor."

"You already knew," charged Jed.

"Of course I knew," Leo replied, deliberately misunderstanding. "She hassled me all day to give her Saturday off. He's taking her to some play," he said, trying to sound annoyed.

"I mean CJ and Toby," Jed cut him off with an accusatory tone. "You knew they were seeing each other."

Leo shrugged, the only indication of amusement at his friend's expense was the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You're content on ruining my fun," declared Jed dramatically.

"I try," Leo smiled.

"There has to be someone I can tell that doesn't already know." He snapped his fingers. "Abbey! I can call her in Argentina and-"

"She already knows."

The President sighed dishearteningly. "I never get to have any fun."

"Yeah," Leo said, feigning sympathy. "If it makes you feel any better, Josh and Sam are still stumbling around in the dark."

*********

Four pairs of wide eyes peeked over the tops of their menus at the two couples now sitting across the room.

"Josh!" Donna hissed.

Mallory covered her eyes. "I don't believe this."

"Who's that?!"

"Juliana Schaffer, I imagine," Sam answered calmly, in direct contrast to his best friend's frantic tone.

Josh looked confused. "Who is Juliana Schaffer?"

"I think Sam is trying to say she's the beautiful woman sitting to Toby's left," deadpanned Donna.

"Sam," Josh sighed with a hangdog expression.

"Toby's rolodex says she's a history professor at CCNY," Sam replied quickly. "Ginger overheard Toby on the phone with her this afternoon." He paused, then said meaningfully, "He called her Jules."

"You had Ginger spy on Toby for you," Mallory asked incredulously.

"All assistants spy on their bosses," Donna shrugged.

"You spy on me?"

"Of course not, Josh," she reassured him.

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted, grabbing their attention. "Where's Toby?"

Donna, Josh, and Mallory followed Sam's gaze to the table where now only three people sat. Toby's chair was empty.

"Where did he go," Josh breathed, his eyes searching the crowded room.

"I don't see him."

Suddenly, Mallory's eyes grew wide. "Hide!''

*********

"I found them," Toby said softly as he returned from checking in at the office.

CJ smiled. "Where?"

"Five o'clock. Dark booth along the wall."

His companions casually looked where he directed to see three people suspiciously holding menus in front of their faces and a red-headed woman frantically searching through her purse, with her head down so they couldn't see her face.

"Smooth," CJ chuckled.

*********

"Do you think they saw us?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know how they could miss us with our clever subterfuge, but since Toby isn't stalking over here in a murderous rage, my guess is no."

Mallory was about to say something when their waiter reappeared. "I noticed you were studying your menus. Would you like to place an order?"

"No," Josh answered quickly. "We'll let you know when we're ready."

"I don't understand," Sam said as the waiter left. "Is Toby with CJ or the other woman? And who's the guy?"

"Well, of course he's with CJ," replied Donna. "The other two must be friends."

"Are you sure about that," Josh asked, nodding his head towards the subjects of their surveillance. They looked to see Toby kissing the cheek of the raven haired beauty sitting next to him.

*********

Juliana Schaffer couldn't help but laugh quietly as her cousin kissed her cheek softly after he and CJ explained the situation with their friends. "I knew something was up when you called me 'Jules,'" she told Toby. "You haven't called me that since I was twelve."

The corners of his mouth curled up. "My assistant was loitering around. I knew that would get her attention."

She laughed out loud. "Toby, I'd forgotten how much fun we used to have pulling pranks on people." Julie turned to her boyfriend, Richard, and CJ and explained. "We grew up next door to each other in Brooklyn, and we would play tricks on everyone. He'd come up with the plan, and I would do whatever he told me to do." She looked back to her cousin, whom she had always thought of as an older brother. Toby had a rare smile as they remembered their shared childhood. "Our favorite victims were David and his girlfriend of the moment."

*********

They watched as the entire table broke out in laughter. Even Toby was smiling, Sam noted with shock.

"This is just surreal," Donna finally said, speaking for all of them.

*********

"Well, I think we've fulfilled our goal here," said Toby. "There's a little Italian place a few blocks away that's pretty good. We have dinner there, talk, and I can put my arm around CJ without the world's worst spies watching us."

"Sounds great," Julie and Richard agreed as Toby waved over their waiter and paid for their drinks.

Just as the waiter was about to leave, however, CJ called him back. She smiled at Toby slyly. "I have an idea."

*********

"They're leaving," Sam announced.

"Look! Toby is helping CJ with her coat," observed Donna. "I still say they're seeing each other and the other two friends."

Josh quickly threw some money on the table to pay their bill and started to put on his coat. "We'll follow them."

"No," Mallory and Donna ordered simultaneously.

"We have to," he insisted and looked to Sam for support.

Before Sam could reply, though, another voice spoke. "Mr. Lyman?"

Josh turned to see a waiter standing behind him. "Yeah?"

Without a word, the young man placed a large green drink on the table and walked away.

"Hey, I didn't order this," Josh called after him.

"Josh?"

He looked back to Sam in confusion. "What?"

Sam's eyes were fixed on the drink. "It's a grasshopper," he said, then looked up to his best friend.

Josh's eyes narrowed as he caught Sam's meaning. "It must be a mistake."

"There's writing on the napkin," said Donna, moving the glass to reveal a distinctive scrawl on the white napkin.

Josh read aloud. "Enjoy. Love, CJ." He looked back to his friends. "Well, now I'm really confused."

 


End file.
